Generally, golf balls are collected by a worker and supplied to a golfer after they are hit by the golfer in golf training facilities or the like, or alternatively, they are put into a storage box of a golf ball feeding apparatus, which is semi-automatically operated, to be supplied to the golfer. Furthermore, automatic ball basket feeding apparatuses are known which are operable automatically after the insertion of coins. When using coin-type automatic ball basket feeding apparatuses, the golf balls are fed manually to the golf ball feeding apparatus, but such system needs human labor and accompanies the issues of the stability and need for cleaning. Additionally, to operate the golf ball feeding apparatus, the golf balls are collected and put into the apparatus manually, and the coin-type ball basket feeding apparatus is cumbersome for working.
So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the other hand, there has been proposed another type of golf ball feeding apparatus, wherein after golf balls are hit by a golfer, they are collected by a horizontal or vertical conveyer and supplied to the golf ball feeding apparatus placed in the individual golf practice court. However, the conventional golf ball feeding apparatus does not have any device for controlling falling pressure of the golf balls during the processes of conveying the collected golf balls by the horizontal conveyer from a golf ball collecting device placed over the stand and supplying the golf balls to the golf ball feeding apparatus placed on the stand, so that a lot of noise is made, the golf balls are damaged or broken, portions to which the golf balls are dropped are damaged, and the process of conveying the golf balls from the horizontal conveyer installed beneath the stand to the golf ball feeding apparatus is not carried out gently, which cause frequent mechanical malfunctions.
In addition, to perform effective swing when the golfer practices golf shots in a golf training facility or the like, the height of a golf tee which supports a golf ball should be adjusted depending on the posture or height of the golfer. The golfer, however, has to individually choose the appropriate height of the golf tee and replace the previous one with the selected golf tee, which is cumbersome. In case where the golf ball is teed up on the top of the golf tee through the automatic golf ball feeding apparatus, especially, the difference of the heights between the golf tee and the golf ball feeding apparatus becomes large at the time of adjusting the height of the golf tee, so that when the golf ball is fed, the golf ball is not seated well on the golf tee well, thereby actually making it impossible to adjust the height of the golf tee.